Fade Me Away
by The Puce Olive
Summary: I gritted my teeth as his belt made contact with my skin. Tears made salty trails down my cheeks. “You filthy, vile being!” he roared. You’ve never seen Victoria like this.
1. July, 1713

**Disclaimer: Yeah.**

**A/N: Well long time no see. I've finally got back into the school routine. Ick. So I decided to once again, make a totally different story. Don't worry, My Different Ending is still in progress, the next chp. for that should be up within the next week or so. Anyhoo, well as you might have guessed this story is about out favorite crazy, scarlett haired vampire: Victoria. Well I tired to find out as much as I could about her but the truth is there just isn't that much to find out. I've always wanted to read a story about how Victoria grew up, what was her life like? I couldn't find one so I decided to make one myself. Most of the times and dates are just my imagination. Feedback would be great.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

July 17, 1813.

My back was stiff from leaning over the basin full of scalding hot water. My arms we sore from lifting the countless amount of clothing from table to table. I cringed at the dull ache that stretched across my shoulders as I lifted my hands to my head. Pulling my crimson locks away from my flushed face.

I frowned in distaste as I looked around the cellar. Soiled clothes made mountains in every corner. The ancient wallpaper fell away from the walls, discolored from years of smoke. The recent flooding made the stench of mildew very apparent in the humid air. Rows of steel tubs lined the walls and added to the slightly claustrophobic feel of the room.

Steam filled the air that made it hard to breathe. I yawned as I wiped the sweat from my brow. It had been almost three days since I last laid down to sleep. But sleep was not my first concern, after all I had Master's clothes to wash, things were to be done before his arrival later tonight. I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed myself much more when he was away, "spreading the good news" as he liked to call it.

To the outside world he was a wonderful man, one with the lord, giver to the poor, handsome. But my fellow workers and I knew better. His name is Dumas Labonté. Ranging alcoholic, abuser, uncontrollable temper. He thought us, the maids, the salves, lower than himself. We were impure, dirty. His way of purifying us was to get rip-roaring drunk then beat us to a bloody pulp. Till there was nothing left. Most of them didn't make it.

I did. I thought I was lucky. Not true. Sometimes I was used for more than just chores. It makes me sick to even think about it, I dread the nights. The nights I would be so alone. The nights I had to warm his bed. I have been here for four years, since I was seventeen.

Mama died of cancer and Papa had a debt he owed. Me. But that's the past, it's of no use to me now.

Master had only two rules: Obey the Lord, and never call him his name. Ever.

When I first arrived I addressed him as Dumas, his belt made contact with my back so fast, I didn't have time flinch. "That'll teach you." Yeah, it did.

I was brought back to the present but the heavy thud of footsteps above my head. The sounds of muffled screams, clattering dishes, breaking glass, only meant one thing.

He's home.

I looked around in panic as I realized I had not finished my washing. I took in shallow breaths as I attempted to call myself. The stairs creaked at the weight being forced upon them. I held back a gasp as the door flew open and he stepped into view.

His raven hair fell across his face as he sauntered toward me. The odor from his skin melded into the air. From here I could smell the stench of alcohol woven deep in his breath. His emerald eyes twitched as he noticed the piles of my unfinished work.

He took a quick step forward and I stifled a sob as I realized I had been caught. I looked behind him, calculating the distance to the door. He was five inches taller and had at least fifty pounds on me. There was no chance. He knew it, I knew it.

This could be the end.

"You lazy little bitch," he yelled as his hands circled my neck and I was pushed down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm almost finished!" I pleaded as his face went a strange shade of red.

"Lord cleanse this child of the evil that has infested her soul," he yelled while his fingers dug deeper into my skin. He shook my limp body roughly from side to side while muttering the Lord's prayer. He held hosted me above the floor and held me there. Minutes past and my lungs could take it no longer. My vision started to get cloudy, I was running out of time. I tried with all my strength to free myself from his grasp. I succeeded by elbowing him in the side of his rib cage. He threw me to the floor while bringing his hands to his side, grunting in pain.

I gasped and coughed as deprived cold air filled my lungs. My throat burned with bile. I quickly turned my head and out spilled the contents of my stomach. The walls were spinning in all directions. I wiped my mouth and pressed my cheek against the cool concrete of the cellar floor.

He wasn't finished.

His fingers entwined themselves into my hair as he dragged me up to face him. "Laziness is a sin, you lame wench," his shouted. I screamed in pain as his fingernails scraped across my skin, drawing blood. A numb feeling spread like wings across my back as he shoved me hard against the wall.

"God forgive her for she knows not what she has done," he roared as the back of my head smacked against the wall. For a moment my world went dark

I used all the strength I had left to dig my nails into his cheeks. He flinched at the sharp pain. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth as he fist made contact with my face, I screamed out in agony. He hands fell from my collar as I dropped to the floor.

He make a sick sound in the back of his throat as he spat at my face. He wiped his mouth and said something I couldn't understand. His foot came in contact with my back as I pulled me knees to my chest and started to sob. He knelt down to my level and whispered into my ear, "Next time, I won't stop until your skin is blue." and with that he kissed my cheek, smiled and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Hysterical sounds shook my body as I realized: Death would be better than this.

* * *

What'd ya think?

til next time.


	2. Awaken

**A/N: Good Lord, tis been awhile with this one. Haha, well now that it's summer I finally have some time to write. As always please feel free to leave some imput. :)**

* * *

I felt the dark world around me start to spin, I think I was awakening. There was a sound of a door opening, the steady beat of footsteps, for a moment I had thought Dumas had returned to finish the job. But then I heard it:

"Oh Jesus."

The sound of breaking glass.

"Momma, what's wrong with auntie Vic?"

The footsteps quickened.

I felt someone's hand touch my cheek , their hair tickled my face.

"Vic are you okay?" Pause. " Victoria answer me!"

That was it, I used the remainder of my strength to open my eyelids. I saw before me none other than Delilah, one of my best friends. I could have cried with relief. Her dark curls we so long they fell on my face, her blue eyes seemed to relax as soon as I opened my eyes. She let out a deep breath.

"Oh thank the Lord," I heard my other friend, Margaret say. I looked around and sobbed with relief. My friends were here, I was no longer alone.

"It's okay honey, we're here now," Lilah said as she and Margaret helped me to the padded bench located on the south wall. I couldn't help but yell out as the pain came flooding into my body. Margaret gave a Lilah a horrified glance. Lilah's lips were crushed together in a hard line. Little Louisa came rushing to my side. Her warm breath was the last thing I felt as I lost consciousness.

**. . . **

"Any man that would sink low enough to put his hands on a women is worth less than dirt," Lilah spoke, her voice dripping with disgust.

"I think he's just lonely, poor thing, hasn't got a shred of family in the world," Margaret whispered with a thoughtful look on her face. That's dear Margaret, always trying to bring out the best in everyone.

"He's a bloody bastard that's what he is," Delilah said as she wiped my forehead with a cool cloth. Margaret gave her a reproachful look and clicked her tongue. Louisa giggled as she knelt beside me.

I opened my eyes, and let out a loud sigh.

"Oh my dear, you've come back to us," Margaret said, relief overcoming her features.

Louisa lifted her head at once and stared at my face.

"Are you going to be okay auntie Vic?" her bright green eyes contrasted with her gold curls in such a way she looked angelic. I stretched out my hand to lightly stroke her soft cheek.

"Of course baby, I'm just a bit sore is all." I spoke with a smile, she was so much like her momma, Margaret. Always concerned about the welfare of others.

"Your cheeks are a lovely color, like plums in the middle of summer," she said as she gingerly touched my face. "Does it hurt a lot?" she said with a yawn. The circles under her eyes were becoming more apparent as the days wore on. I looked around at my friends and noticed they too looked exhausted, we all were.

"Okay little one, time to get you off to bed." Margaret said as she held out her hand to her daughter. I looked towards the wall, the large oak clock read that it was just after one in the morning. I had been unconscious for more than three hours.

"No momma, I want Lilah to tell me a story!" Louisa said as she pouted her lip and crossed her little arms. I couldn't help but giggle, for being only four she was remarkably like Delilah. Always independent and going at her own pace. I could tell by the look of affection on Lilah's face that she was thinking the same thing.

Margaret gave Delilah a pleading glance. She simply smiled and swung Louisa onto her hip.

"Alright, but only one," said Margaret as she kissed her on the forehead and raised an eyebrow towards her best friend.

"Well of course dear, what kind of person would I be if I kept you child up half the night. All the while filling her head with ruthless notions of romance, chivalry and gore?" Lilah said with a wink.

Louisa looked up at her admiringly, we all did. While Margaret had the maternal sense and loving nature, Lilah always kept us on our toes with her humor and wit. Louisa laid her head on her shoulder as they walked down the hall leading to her quarters.

"You should rest, you've had a very long and eventful evening." Margaret said softly as she pulled my covers up to my shoulders.

"We all have," I said as I eyed my friends face. For being nineteen, only two years older than I, she looked surprisingly wore down. Her dark brown waves matched well with her grey hazel eyes, but her forehead seemed to have a permanent line of worry etched in the center. Well she had given birth at fifteen to her dear Louisa, a product of rape no less. But I didn't pity her, I couldn't afford to.

I yawned and let my eyelids drop, I had to be up in a few hours anyway.

After making sure I was comfortable, Margaret wasted no time. She immediately began to pick up the mess Dumas had created. Plates were broken, floors scuffed, some of my blood still stained the walls scarlet. I heard her soft sobs even though I knew I wasn't meant to.

Minutes later I heard the soft footsteps of Delilah entering the room. She at once noticed Margaret's tears and knelt down beside her. Margaret clung to her best friend and her sobs became louder.

"Oh Mar," Lilah said as she stroked her hair. They were the strongest people I knew but at that moment they seemed so utterly helpless.

"We could have lost our best friend tonight, Lilah, she could have died and we wouldn't have been here!" Margaret tried to yell but her sobs distorted the words. Delilah took a sharp intake of breath and exhaled.

"I know Mar, but we have to stay strong for ourselves, for Louisa. We can't let that bastard get to us, we will make it through this." Lilah spoke surely. Margaret nodded sharply in agreement as she wiped away the remainder of her tears.

"Come on darling, you go off to bed, I'll finish up the rest," Lilah said as she helped Margaret get to her feet.

"After all, you're making breakfast," she said with a smile. Margaret sniffled and a small giggle escaped her throat.

They were no sounds as the girls embraced, we had made it through the night, and for now that's all that mattered. I let that thought comfort me as I drifted off to sleep.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
